leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.8
(VFX) ** Howling Abyss * Item Reworks: ** ** * Champion Mastery (Full Release) |Release = April 28, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.8 Notes |Prev = V5.7 |Next = V5.9 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: : Chroma skins are recolored variants to a champion's classic or purchasable skins. These are available in packs of 3 for . * (Molten, Cobalt and Gunmetal) * (Orange, Black and Red) * (Garnet, Plum and Ivory) * (Cream, Amber and Brick) * (Black, Blue and Yellow) * (Pink, Lemon and Azure) * (Yellow, Red and Blue) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0839 Baron Nashor.png|Baron Nashor ;Mid-Season Invitational Icons ProfileIcon0840 IWCI.png|International Wildcard Invitational ProfileIcon0841 SBENU.png|SBENU Champions Spring ProfileIcon0842 LMS.png|LoL Master Series Spring ProfileIcon0843 TPL.png|Tencent LoL Pro League ProfileIcon0844 MSI.png|Mid-Season Invitational ProfileIcon0845 NA LCS.png|NA LoL Championship Series ProfileIcon0846 EU LCS.png|EU LoL Championship Series PVP.net ;Grades (Assets released in patch V5.6, but weren't fully implemented on live servers until May 6, 2015.) :Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery (Assets released in patch V5.6, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) M0Square.png|No rank M1Square.png|Level 1 M2Square.png|Level 2 M3Square.png|Level 3 M4Square.png|Level 4 M5Square.png|Level 5 M6Square.png|Level 6 M7Square.png|Level 7 Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. ;Friends List * Cap increased to 325 from 300. * Players will now be alerted when they try to add friends past the cap. * Players will now be alerted when they try to add friends who are at the cap. * Assets for the upcoming Social Integration. League of Legends V5.8 Client ;Quick Casting * You can now choose to use '''Quick Casting or Quick Casting with Indicators on a per ability/item/spell basis, rather than either being on-or-off. ** There is an option to quickly enable either feature for all abilities, in addition to disabling. * There is a new option to have casting ignore HUD elements. ** Abilities that can be cast using the minimap will still be able to use the minimap, regardless of this preference. ** Allied targeted abilities will still be able to use allied portraits, regardless of this preference. General ; * Fixed a bug where Dragon's Might was only increasing a champion's base damage on autoattacks and granting abilities bonus damage based on 100% of the champion's AD (instead of the actual AD scaling). Abilities with a low AD scalings will now deal less damage, but everything else should be improved. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 10 (Final) * - Classic, Spellthief, Sorceress, Commando, Imperial and Steel Legion. * - Ravager * - Classic, Noxus, Lollipoppy, Blacksmith, Ragdoll, Battle Regalia and Scarlet Hammer. * - Classic, Mad Hatter, Royal, Nutcracko, Workshop and Asylum. * - Classic, Ironscale, Boneclaw and Darkflame. * - Classic, Happy Elf, Recon, Badger, Astronaut, Cottontail, Super and Panda. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Charm was interrupting unstoppable effects. ; * ** Ancient Chimes no longer spawn in the enemy team's jungle before the 5 minutes mark. ** Ancient Chimes' experience increases by 1 per minute after the 5 minutes mark. * ** Tooltip now displays the current amount of active shrines. ; * ** Movement speed decay over the duration reduced. ** Movement speed bonus cannot drop below 10%. ; * ** Bush visibility improved. ; * ** Tooltip now displays the total amount of health restored. * ** Health restoration increased to the full health cost on-kill. * ** Tooltip now displays the total amount of health restored. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ** Damage from bullets beyond the first increased to 50% from 40%. *** Maximum damage increased to from . ; * ** Minimum damage reduced to from . ** Damage now ramps up more quickly, with the maximum damage and time to reach maximum unchanged. ; * ** Base heal increased to from . ; * ** Ally-casting has no cast time. ** Self-casting the ability now grants Creeping Death to the nearest ally champion. ; * Stats ** Health Growth reduced to 90 from 96. * ** Self-casting the ability now grants Blood Boil to the nearest ally champion. ; * ** Now issues an "On My Way" ping after fully committing to casting Grand Skyfall. ; - Rework * Stats ** Base mana regen reduced to 5 from 6. ** Mana regen growth increased to 1 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . * ** Ryze's spells grants a stack of Arcane Mastery for 12 seconds. At 5 stacks, Ryze becomes supercharged for 3 ( 1 per ranks) seconds, gaining a shield that blocks 5 Ryze's level)| }} damage, and causing his spellcasts to reduce his other spells' cooldowns by cooldown ( |Affected by cooldown reduction}}), to a minimum of seconds. * ** No longer passively grants % cooldown reduction. ** Targeting type changed to a linear, collision skill shot from a unit-targeted ability. *** Range increased to 900 from 625. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana ratio reduced to % of max. mana)}} from of max. mana)}} at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mana ratio reduced to of max. mana)}} from of max. mana)}}. * ** Ryze unleashes an orb of energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and reducing their magic resistance for 5 seconds (stacking up to 3 times). After striking the target, the orb splits to damage and shred up to 6 nearby enemies before returning to the original target - dealing }} bonus damage and further reducing their magic resistance per bolt that returns. *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Ability power ratio reduced to from . *** Mana ratio increased to from . *** Max. damage to the original target increased to from . ** Magic resist reduction changed to % from . *** Magic resist reduction now stacks up to 3 times. ** Projectile's speed increased to 1400 from 1000. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 14. * ** Now passively grants % cooldown reduction, and increases duration by seconds. ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * ** Now places Shen between his target and the closest visible enemy champion. ; * ** Shield's health ratio reduced to % of max. health)}} from at all ranks. ** Secondary cast cooldown increased to 3 seconds from 2. ; * ** Fixed a bug that didn't allow Twitch to damage structures while Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat was active. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could take Warwick up to 2 seconds to detect low-health enemies with Blood Scent. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Xerath could accidentally fire his first Arcane Barrage on top of himself if he presses R too fast. ; * ** Flow capacity increased to }} from }}. ** Flow generation reduced at early ranks to per units travelled from 46 at all levels. Items ; * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Passive's on-hit effect now benefits from lifesteal. * Passive's minimum damage cap increased to 10 from 3. ; * New recipe: + = ** Old recipe: + + = ; * Tooltip updated to specify that the ward is now untargetable by allies. ; * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = ; * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = ; * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: * Grants 10 bonus physical damage on-hit. ; * Health reduced to 600 from 650. ; * Recipe cost reduced to from . * Total cost increased to from . * Grants 10 bonus physical damage on-hit. ** Bolts' base physical damage moved to the Unique Passive. ; * New item icon * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants + 10 Armor Penetration. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. ** The passive is now unique. * : Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed is halved for ranged champions. ; (Dominion & Twisted Treeline) * Recipe cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ; * Recipe cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. The Howling Abyss * New loading screen. * New summoner spell: / , which is functionally the same as / . * Surrender timer reduced to 15 minutes from 20 minutes. * Skin Boosts: At the cost of , a player can grant everyone on its team a one-time random skin for the champ they're using that game. Additionally, the benefactor earns , while teammates get . ;Modernizing * Visual Upgrade to the Nexuses, Inhibitors and Minions (to match Summoner's Rift). ** Note that Howling Abyss is still Blue versus Purple, and so the Red assets have been recolored appropriately. * Minions ** Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. Cannon minions no longer have base armor. ** Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. ** Super minions now grant nearby allies minions bonus damage and resistances. * Turrets ** Outer Turret base damage increased to 185 from 160. ** Innate Turret base damage increased to 195 from 160. ** Nexus Turret base damage increased to 175 from 130. ;Items * removed. * and added. * replaced with the Crystal Scar/Twisted Treeline version. Patch Rundown de:V5.8 es:V5.8 pl:V5.8 Category:Patch notes